As one example of sliders, a slider is known, which has a slider body including an element passage extending therethrough in a front and rear direction, an elastic body attached on an upper surface of the slider body, and a pull tab supported on the slider body to be swingable in a front and rear direction above the elastic body (Patent Documents 1 and 2). On an upper surface of the slider body, a recess portion for the elastic body is provided to extend in the front and rear direction and also to be recessed. Also, a crimping portion for crimping the elastic body in the recess portion is provided in the rear of a rear end of the recess portion on the upper surface of the slider body. The crimping portion is configured to protrude upward and also to be inclined forward, i.e., in a forward-inclined state, so that the crimping portion covers the elastic body from above over a range from a rear end thereof to a location located slightly forward from the rear end. Also, the pull tab has a cam located on an end portion thereof, at which the pull tab is supported on the slider body, and configured to come in contact with the elastic body.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. S52-69305
Patent Document 2: Japanese Registered Design Publication No. 407612
According of sliders of Patent Documents 1 and 2, when the pull tab is turned and thus a lengthwise middle portion of the elastic body is pushed down by the cam, the elastic body is elastically deformed and front and rear lengthwise ends thereof is displaced upward. However, because the crimping portion in the forward-inclined state covers the rear end of the elastic body from above, a force of pushing up the crimping portion is acted by the rear end of the elastic body. While the pull tab is turned many times, the crimping portion is pushed up and the forward inclination thereof becomes insufficient. Accordingly, the elastic body is likely to be dropped out of the recess portion.
Also, because the crimping portion is inclined forward, a gap, in an upward and downward direction, between the crimping portion and the elastic body is widened as it goes toward a distal end of the crimping portion. Further, if the elastic body is mass-produced, a dimension of the elastic body is slightly different for each product, and thus a tolerance is defined in order to distinguish between good and bad products. If the elastic body has a lengthwise dimension, which is a maximum dimension within a range of the tolerance, the elastic body is received in the recess portion with ratting in the front and rear direction. As a result, the rear end of the elastic body is located near to the rear end of the recess portion and also is located near to a lower end of the crimping portion inclined forward. On the other hand, if the elastic body has a lengthwise dimension, which is a minimum dimension within a range of the tolerance, the elastic body is received in the recess portion with a gap interposed therebetween in the front and rear direction. Then, in some cases, the rear end of the elastic body is likely to be located at a location slightly separated from the rear end of the recess portion and thus to be located at a location corresponding to a middle portion, in a height direction, of the crimping portion inclined forward. In this case, a gap, in the upward and downward direction, between the rear end of the elastic body and the crimping portion is increased, and thus, from a point of time when the slider is assembled, the elastic body is in a state where the elastic body can be easily dropped out.
Further, the slider of Patent Document 1 has a structure in which the pull tab comes in contact with the crimping portion at a location corresponding to the vicinity of the rear end of the recess portion. At such a contact site, the pull tab is likely to be scratched, thereby causing a bad influence on an exterior appearance of the pull tab. Therefore, it is preferable that the contact site between the pull tab and the crimping portion is located close to the shaft in order to allow a scratch to be as less visible as possible even if the pull tab is scratched.
For this reason, if the pull tab is provided with a recess portion to prevent the pull tab from colliding against the crimping as in the slider of Patent Document 2, a scratch due to contact with the crimping portion is eliminated, but the pull tab is shaped to have such a recess portion, thereby causing a bad influence on an exterior appearance of the pull tab.